In recent years, IC devices have made transition to the leadless surface-mount type. For this purpose, IC devices assume a form adapted for the surface-mount type. That is, numerous terminal contact portions are formed without unevenness on the rear surfaces of IC devices. However, it is difficult to make electrical connections by directly making the rear surface of an IC device of this kind closely adhered to a printed circuit on a printed circuit board. Hence, a socket is necessary between the contact portions of the IC device and the contact portions of the printed circuit.
To this end, in the socket structure used for an IC device of this kind, pressure is applied between the contact portions of numerous terminals formed on the rear surface of the IC device and the printed contact portions on the printed circuit board. Since the connection is completed by the applied pressure force and by the resulting repulsive force, the pressure must be constantly applied, Therefore, the actual situation is that stable electrical connection cannot be achieved because it is impossible to apply uniform pressure to many terminals.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a socket which is used for an IC device and which makes electrical connections between the contact-portions of numerous terminals of a leadless IC device and the printed contact portions on a printed circuit board easily and reliably, the socket having a cover that is pushed downward to permit locking levers disposed in four directions to hold the IC device therebetween reliably in one-touch operation.